


Inocencia

by Pacificchange



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificchange/pseuds/Pacificchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La inocencia de Cas desde la primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inocencia

Cas sabe como se retuerce Dean, le observa en silencio cusando el menor está en la ducha, gimiendo entre siseos con el musculoso cuerpo lleno de perladas gotitas que caen de la mamguera de la ducha del viejo y desastroso motel en el que pasan esa noche. Mueve la mano rítmicamente, de la base a la punta de su miembro, cada vez más rápido y fuerte, apretando el puño con el que se sostiene a la fría pared de la ducha, arqueando ligeramente las cejas con el cuerpo convulsionando al llegar al éxtasis, al tiempo que un susurro de necesidad escapa de sus labios "Cas...".

Castiel no comprende lo que el placer carnal significa para su protegido Winchester, pero le gusta, disfruta observando al humano así que se cuela invisiblemente siempre que puede cuando Dean realiza esos ejercicios.

Cas nunca ha entendido el placer terrenal. siempre ha obedecido órdenes pero ahora Castiel es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y lo que más le gusta es estar con los Winchester; especialmente con cierto castaño claro de ojos verdes. Le gustaban muchas cosas de la Tierra. Como los gatos o las abejas, admirar la naturaleza y a los humanos; pero lo que mas le gustaba a Cas eran las pecas de Dean, se podría pasar años contándolas, y también le gustaban sus esmeraldas, eran profundas y atrayentes cuando te miraban, parece que te puede ver el alma. Aunque Castiel sabe que eso es imposible, solo lo pueden hacer los ángeles. A Cas también le gusta verle dormir, con su carita angelical de tranquilidad y paz que solo mostraba esas cuatro horas por la noche, y si eso.

Castiel, a pesar de llevar ya semanas "juntos", aún no sabía como denominar esa relación, no se acostumbraba al placer que sentía cuando Dean besaba incansablemente sus labios, y recorría su cuerpo, acariciando cual parte de su fría piel, haciendo que se calentase con solo rozarlo.

Cas se siente extasiado y aún lo recuerda como si fuese su primera vez. Sus dedos temblorosos recorrían la anatomía del humano, deleitandose y recordando cada recoveco de su pecoso cuerpo. El experto Winchester guiaba sus manos, enseñandole con dulzura como tocar y sentir a la vez. 

Dean era dulce al gusto y las lágrimas de Jimmy eran saladas, pero era curioso. No lloraba de dolor, lloraba de placer. Temblaba cada vez que el humano embestía contra algún punto que dentro de su cuerpo le hacía vibrar y arquearse, convulsionandose y gimiendo, rogando, llamando y gastando el nombre del Winchester.  
Y siempre era así, no se cansaba de aquella sesiones de sexo que siempre le dejaban atontado después de llegar al clímax, después de sentir una oleada de placer y notar todo el cuerpo estremecerse y moverse involuntariamente.

Porque Dean era todo pasión desenfrenada y desenvoltura.

Y Cas era todo suavidad como la primera vez e inocencia.


End file.
